A Childish Song
by LazyItalianGirl
Summary: After practice, Ritsu invite Mio at the karaoke. But she didn't expect this to happen!  AN: First fanfic. R&R please!


A.N: WOW! First fic! What can I say? I've got this idea while listening to a song (can't say the name or it's not the same, you'll see!). Hope you'll like it!

PS. Italian, so I'm not really good at writing in English. If you see really big mistakes, you're gently asked to advise me!

Disclaimer: don't own K-on and other stuff that are in this fic!

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A Childish Song**

"Ritsu! Come back here! You can't run away!" screamed a raging Mio to the laughing brunette.

"Aww! Mio, it was only a joke!" tried to say the brunette, but the laughter didn't help. "You know that things like that doesn't really exist! Did you really thought that a giant squid was behind you, ready to use it's tentacles?"

Mio suddenly froze. The image of something like that flashed in her mind, making her head spin and her face turn pale.

"I can't hear you! I can't hear you!" said the bassist, hiding in a corner of the club room.

While laughing, Ritsu reached her and softly whispered in her ear.

"Mio... If you don't want a squid, there is other way!" and a huge bump appeared on her head at the end of the sentence."OUCH!"

"Ritsu-senpai! Please, could you stop traumatizing Mio-senpai? We have to practice!" said the diligent Azusa.

"Oh, please Azunyan! I'm really tired!" pleaded Yui.

"Yui-chan, after practice, you can eat the last slice of this strawberry cheesecake!" said Mugi.

"What are we waiting for?" happily screamed Yui with her beloved Gitah ready.

The rest of the band reached their instruments and started their usual practice.

oOoOoOoOoOo

After band practice, the five girls were returning to their respective house, but Ritsu didn't want to go home yet.

"Mio, do you want to go out for a while?" asked Ritsu, looking at the cloudy sky.

"Sure. It's been a while since we've got some time together!"

"Is karaoke ok?" asked the brunette, turning her head to see Mio straight in the eyes.

"But it's embarrassing!" exclaimed the shy bassist.

"It's only you and me! And, if you remember, you're the singer of HTT!" said Ritsu with a huge grin on her face.

"Fine. Let's go." and the duo started to walk in the direction of the karaoke.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_"As your body touches up against mine._

_You're not the only one who wants this anymore._

_I see it in you're eyes that you want to be with me._

_The spice that I, I have here- Just take a bite!"_

"WOW! Ritsu, you're really good!" exclaimed Mio as the song finished.

"Thank you, Mio. But now it's your turn. What do you want to sing? Or should I choose for you?" asked the brunette with a little grin.

"I... I t-think I'll choose this one!" and the music started.

"_Mio, do you really know what kind of song you're going to sing?_" mumbled Ritsu to herself.

"_Let's hope it's nothing embarrassing! I don't know the song! Please, please! I don't want to sing something embarrassing in front of her! Not in front of my best friend... Well, maybe something more.._" thought Mio as her face turned a bit red.

_"__Hey Hey Hey Hey!  
Hey, could you wait a minute?  
I'm sorry, just one little moment of your time?  
Hey just one second, hey, for a little while.  
I only want to spend some time with you."_

"_Oh nooooo! Now that I listen to this, I know this song! What am I going to do? Ritsu might understand something! But I can't stop or it's going to end badly!_"thought Mio as her cheeks this time turned a deeper shade of red.

_"So what should we do? What is there to do?  
I know! We could play a game together!  
Maybe a word game?  
Shirito'ri' - 'Ri'n!  
Sorry, you must be bored with this already!_

_Maybe you're hungry?  
Do you want something to eat?  
I guess, I think I'll just have water to drink.  
Yes, I noticed, I can see  
When take your eyes from me.  
Just how much I wish you and I could be."_

During the song, Ritsu was really enjoying the scene. Seeing Mio blushing always made her happy. And this song! Man, the girl dug her grave by herself! It was really embarrassing, but the real part was at the end. The brunette was really eager to hear that part!

The song was almost over, but Mio knew that the real torment was only getting nearer! And the part that she really didn't want to sing appeared on the karaoke screen.

_"I want to tell you just how I feel about you.  
But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?_

_I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute  
I just want to, um, er I wish, hey, um, I can't say it.  
You're the one that I, um, you're the one that I, uh  
You're the one that I, er, you're the one that I , I-  
Hey honestly, I um, truly I mean it, er,  
I just want to tell you, uh-  
__You're the one that I-  
Sort of, kind of, um, I mean it's just kind of-  
Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that-"_

During this part, Mio unconsciously turned to face Ritsu. Ritsu stared at her with wide eyes, trying to understand why her friend was doing something like this. But than, reality hit her like a train.

"_What the...? Is Mio really singing this to me? Is it possible that... No, it can't be! Stop daydreaming, Ritsu!_" thought the drummer, but she couldn't take her eyes of the bassist.

_"I sort of kind of can't I'm not very good at this  
I wish I wish I wasn't so nervous!  
Just a minute!_

_I- That I- That- That I...  
That I'm in love with-!"_

Now a lobster would be really envious of Mio's face... She was experiencing the most embarrassing moment of her life; she was singing a love song to her very best friend and she was blushing like never before.

"_Now she is going to understand and she'll hate me for sure! It's not normal what I'm doing and what I'm feeling! But it's such a relief... Finally I can say what I think, even if it's like this..._" thought the bassist while looking the girl in front of her with loving eyes.

_"I- That I- That- That I...  
**That I'm in love with you!**"_

Mio almost screamed the last part, tears forming in her eyes because she knew that Ritsu was going to make fun of her. But to her surprise, Ritsu was really silent at the end of the song and she was looking at the floor.

"Ritsu... Are you alright?" asked Mio with a worried tone. "Do you need som-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence because something blocked her mouth. At first she couldn't understand what was going on, but her eyes widened as her brain told her what was blocking her mouth.

"_OH MY GOD! Ritsu is... Ritsu is... Ritsu is kissing me! Why?_"

The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds, but Mio felt like it lasted for hours. She now resembled a tomatoes... No, tomatoes are less bright!

After the kiss, Ritsu looked up; she wore a "Cheshire Cat" grin and a blush spread across her face.

"You know..." said the drummer. "I regret not taking you here earlier! And Mio, I never thought that you'd confess with such a childish song. You were so cute!" exclaimed Ritsu.

Mio fell to her knees and started to cry.

"Ritsu! I-I... I l-lo... I love you!" sobbed Mio.

"Yeah... I know. And be happy because... Uh... It seems that I love you to!" she said as she reached the bassist with a warming embrace.

"Well, maybe it's good that you used such a childish song... I don't think this will have happened otherwise..." whispered the drummer in her ear, making Mio shiver.

"But next time, I'm going to make you sing something really embarrassing!" exclaimed the bassist.

"Everything for my little childish love..." said Ritsu before kissing Mio.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A.N: Sooo, what to you think? Review are really appreciated. I don't know if the character were a little OOC, but I wrote this on the spur of the moment!

The song that I've used are "Spice!" by Len Kagamine and "Suki Daisuki" by Rin Kagamine; the English lyrics from "rockleetist" (on YT)

See ya next time, folks!


End file.
